


Every Goddamn Time

by austria13



Series: Everyone is happy and at least a little queer [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austria13/pseuds/austria13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky go out.  Steve finds a girl he likes and, as usual, Bucky steals her from under Steve's nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Goddamn Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I have no idea how to tag this. Also it's unbeta'd. So.

Steve and Bucky get let in to the club ahead of the line, not because people recognize them but because Bucky slips the bouncer a fifty-dollar bill.  Steve rolls his eyes at the lengths to which Bucky will go to get laid, but doesn’t comment since it gets them in easily. They head upstairs to the bar area overlooking the main dance floor (Steve questions the sanity of whomever thought putting stairs and alcohol together was a good idea) and try to get the bartender’s attention.  She finally notices them after Bucky catches her eye and motions her over. “A Negroni,” Bucky calls over the music. The bartender nods, not even attempting to yell over the noise, and turns her attention to Steve.

Steve looks at the beers on tap and says “Yuengling, please,” pointing to the Yuengling tap as he does so. The bartender nods and turns away to grab glasses and the liquors required for the Negroni. Skillfully and efficiently, she measures and pours Bucky’s Negroni and slides it to him, then fills Steve’s beer and sets it in front of him.  Bucky hands her a twenty and mouths _Keep the change._ She nods and turns away to help someone else.

Steve and Bucky sip their respective drinks and eye the crowd.  Steve catches the eye of a girl across the bar and leaves Bucky to go chat her up.  Bucky smiles to himself as he takes another sip of his drink.

Bucky keeps an eye on Steve as he talks to the girl across the crowded bar.  Bucky sees Steve tell the girl _Be right back_ as he stands up, presumably to use the bathroom after downing his beer.  As soon as he’s gone, Bucky rounds the bar and slides into Steve’s vacated seat. “Hey,” he smiles at the girl.

“Hi…?” she responds, confused.

“I’m Bucky.” Bucky extends his hand.

“Victoria…” she says after a moment, taking Bucky’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Bucky murmurs, bringing hr hand up to his lips and kissing it. Even in the half-light of the club, he sees Victoria’s cheeks redden.

“You too,” she smiles shyly.

Noticing her glass is empty, Bucky asks, “What’s your drink?”

“Dry martini.”

Bucky waves the bartender over with his left hand, still holding Victoria’s hand in his right. She comes over and Bucky tells her, “Dry martini and another Negroni, please.  Both on me.”

When she turns away, Bucky turns his attention back to Victoria and sees her regarding him as if sizing him up.  “Negroni?” she asks.

“What can I say?” Bucky shrugs nonchalantly, “I like Campari.”   Victoria smiles as the bartender sets down their drinks. She lets go of Bucky’s hand to sip her drink, but Bucky leans forward to catch her other hand from her lap, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.  Victoria’s eyes flick down to their joined hands and up to Bucky’s eyes. She sets her drink down and swallows. “So,” she begins, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “is Bucky your real name?”

“Well, no,” Bucky ruffles his own hair. “Technically it’s James, but no one except my mother ever called me that.  And my best friend when he’s being a punk.”

“So you wouldn’t like it if I called you James?”

“Ask me again in a few hours,” Bucky smiles and interlaces his fingers with Victoria’s.

“A few hours? Well, aren’t you confident,” Victoria sips at her drink.

“Should I not be?” Bucky responds with a sly smirk.

Victoria merely gazes at him over the rim of her glass, quirking one eyebrow as she sips. She sets the glass down, emptied, and asks, “So what is Bucky short for?  Obviously not James.”

“Maybe I had buck teeth when I was a kid,” Bucky says before finishing his drink.

Victoria laughs, the sound high and clear.  “Somehow I doubt that.” She slides off the seat, pulling Bucky off with her.  “Come on—let’s dance.”

Bucky follows her, fingers still entwined with hers.  “So about that ‘in a couple hours’ bit—“

“Don’t push your luck, smartass.”

Downstairs, the dance floor is not as packed as it could be.  The DJ is playing a slow, sensual beat, so Bucky pulls Victoria close and rests his hands on her waist.  Victoria drapes her arms around his neck and matches the motion of Bucky’s hips with her own.

After a few minutes, Victoria grows tired of Bucky’s gentlemanly relative distance.  She pulls Bucky in, pressing her hips directly against his, and buries her face in his shoulder.  Bucky practically growls, low in her ear, and wraps one arm tighter around her waist, practically encircling it.  He slips the other up to rest between her shoulder blades.  “Can I kiss you?” he murmurs into her hair, hips gyrating against hers to the deep bass beat of the music.

In response, Victoria lifts her head out of Bucky’s shoulder and tilts her face up to look at him, eyes hooded.  Bucky smiles, slow, almost predatory, and leans down to capture her lips softly, slowing the thrust of his hips and turning it into a slow roll that has Victoria sighing into his mouth despite all her attempts at self-control.  He slides one hand up to the nape of her neck, fingertips just barely tangling in her hair.  Bucky gently bites Victoria’s lip and gently sucks it into his mouth, drawing a small gasp from her with it.

Victoria breaks for air and Bucky’s lips travel to her ear and down her jawline to her neck. Victoria’s eyelids flutter and she murmurs, “Remember that ‘in a few hours’ bit?”

“Mm,” Bucky nods against her neck.

“I guess tonight’s your lucky night,” she says as she pulls him up to kiss him, hard, then grabs his hand and heads for the exit.

Once outside, the two of them manage to maintain a semblance of propriety, at least until Bucky manages to flag down a cab.  He and Victoria tumble into the back seat and Bucky tells the driver his address. Victoria straddles his lap and cups his face to bring his lips to hers.  Ever the talented multitasker, Bucky uses the hand not resting on Victoria’s back to type out a text to Steve.

_Found someone I like—taking her home._   He’s had enough awkward instances of Steve walking in on him and a partner in various states of undress to last a lifetime.

A few seconds later, Bucky’s phone buzzes in his hand.  He breaks his kiss with Victoria to open and check the message, which is simply a thumbs-up emoji from Steve.  He smiles and puts his phone in his pocket, then cups the back of Victoria’s neck to full her back in for another kiss, simultaneously using his other hand to press her even closer to him.

There’s a small jolt and the driver clears his throat.  Victoria rolls off Bucky’s lap and attempts to fix her hair as Bucky pays the driver. Bucky opens his door and comes around Victoria’s side to open hers, taking her hand to help her out of the car. Throwing another thank you over his shoulder to the driver, Bucky slings his arm around Victoria’s shoulders and kisses the side of her head.  He leads her into the lobby of his building, nodding hello to the doorman and heading for the elevator.

Bucky walks into the elevator and presses the button for the top floor.  Once the elevator doors shut behind them, he immediately presses himself against Victoria, lips finding hers.  He runs his tongue along her bottom lip and she opens her mouth eagerly, pulling Bucky almost impossibly close to her.  He hikes her leg up around his hip and grinds against her slowly, and she moans. The elevator doors open and Victoria springs away in case a nosy neighbor is waiting outside the door. Thankfully, the hall is empty and Bucky takes Victoria’s hand and leads her to the apartment at the end. Bucky drops Victoria’s hand to fumble through his pockets looking for his keys and Victoria latches her lips onto Bucky’s pulse point on his neck, sucking a dark bruise deep into the skin. Bucky’s breath catches and his hands shake, rattling his keys.  Victoria smiles and grazes her teeth along the reddening mark, biting down softly. At that, Bucky audibly whimpers and almost drops his keyring just as he finds the key to his front door and rushes to fit it into the lock.

The two of them tumble through the door, Bucky turning as they go to fit his lips to Victoria’s once more. They stumble through his apartment to his bedroom, divesting themselves and each other of clothing as they go. When they get back to Bucky’s room, the two of them strip off their underwear and fall onto the mattress together, hands roaming and gripping urgently, mouths wet and sloppy against each other. “Touch me,” Victoria breathes into Bucky’s mouth, gripping his wrists and bringing his hands to her chest.

Bucky firmly squeezes her breast with his right hand, then tentatively brings his left hand to the curve of her hip.  She squeaks at the sudden cold of his prosthetic, and he flushes, glad that the darkness of the room hides his suddenly scarlet cheeks.  “…Yeah, I should have mentioned that earlier—I kind of have a metal arm, I hope that’s okay?”  He waits, having had some of his previous hookups run screaming at that point.

“It’s fine,” Victoria murmurs, “I just wasn’t expecting it.  Don’t stop, please.”  She pulls Bucky’s lips back to hers, feeling him smile into her kiss as his hands continue to explore her torso.  Soon, his mouth leaves hers to journey along her jawline, following her pulse down her neck, then trailing along her collarbone.  All the while, his fingers, both metal and flesh, are dancing across her torso, brushing across her nipples and breasts and sending flashes of heat further south.

Suddenly, his lips latch around her left nipple and she gasps, arching up into his mouth and entwining her hands in his hair.  He licks and flicks his tongue around her nipple, teasing it to attention, blowing cool air across it and causing her to shudder and dig her hands further into his hair. His fingers return to her left nipple as his mouth travels across her chest.  Victoria isn’t quite prepared to feel Bucky’s teeth graze her nipple and she moans loudly, pulling on his hair and shuddering.

Bucky teases her nipples between his fingers a little longer and leans up to kiss her again, relatively chaste, smiling against her mouth.  She surges up to meet him, but just as quickly, he’s gone.  She feels his lips ghost across her stomach, kissing her hipbones and the join of her thighs to her torso.  His fingers replace his mouth and his lips return to just under her ear. “Is this okay?” he whispers into her skin as his feather-light fingers trace patterns on her lower abdomen.

“Yes,” she breathes, hands still fisted in his hair, clenching back and forth.  “Please,” her breath hitches in her throat, “I need more—need you.”

“Okay,” he murmurs, and his mouth again travels southward, tracing patterns his fingers made with his tongue as he goes.  Soon, he is inhaling her scent as his fingers trail through the wetness dripping from her core. He blows cool air across her sex and a shudder rolls through her body, hands twisting tighter in Bucky’s hair and mouth falling open soundlessly.  Bucky kisses tentatively around her outer lips, gentle little kisses that turn into kitten licks the closer he gets to her slit. 

When he finally reaches the very center of her, he inhales, shuddering with arousal, and gives one long, slow lick from her vagina up to her clit, where he latches on briefly, sucking and licking.  Victoria squeaks, and Bucky is forced to hold her thighs open as they threaten to close around his head in attempt to keep him there.  He, however has no intentions of moving.  He continues to lick and suckle, tongue delving into her, slowly, teasingly. After a few minutes, Victoria’s thighs are shaking and her hands have left Bucky’s head to alternately claw at his sheets and pinch her own nipples, writhing back and forth and letting out soft, kittenish mewls.  Bucky attaches his mouth to her clit and presses two fingers into her, immediately finding her G-spot and rubbing circles into it.  As soon as his teeth graze her clit, she comes, coating his chin, mouth, and fingers with her wetness.  He continues to lick at her and press his fingers in to the knuckle until the last of her aftershocks have subsided.  Slowly, gently, he withdraws his fingers and licks them clean.

Bucky slides himself up the bed to lie next to Victoria, who is quickly growing sleepy. She turns herself to face him and tries to reach for his cock, hard and red, but he pushes her hand away. “Shh,” he murmurs, sweeping her sweaty hair off her forehead and pressing a gentle kiss there. “It’s okay.”

“But…you haven’t—I should—“

“No, sweetheart,” he whispers, taking her wrist and kissing her fingers.  “I’m okay.  You don’t have to do that.  You’re tired. Sleep, darling.” He brushes her cheek with the back of his knuckles, eyes locked on hers.  “If you really want to, we can go another round in the morning.  Don’t feel like you have to get me off.  I’m okay.”  He presses another kiss to her forehead.  “Do you want me to sleep on the couch?”  he asks, eyes searching her face for a hint of hesitation.

“No,” she presses her lips to his quickly, but softly, “no.  Stay with me.”  Bucky smiles and nods, then rolls both of them over so he is on his back, Victoria’s head on his chest.

She falls asleep with Bucky’s knuckles brushing up and down her ribs and his lips on her hair.

* * *

 

Victoria is an early riser, so she’s not surprised when she opens her eyes to see Bucky still asleep beside her.  As quietly and slowly as she can without disturbing Bucky, she slides out from under his metal arm and gently places her feet on the floor.  She stands up, testing each step to make sure it isn’t creaky, and goes to Bucky’s closet, feeling beyond naked in a home that isn’t hers.  Hoping she won’t be overstepping her welcome, she roots around to find a pair of boxers and an oversized T-shirt.

Feeling much less exposed after dressing, Victoria tiptoes out of Bucky’s room, closing the door behind her.  She attempts to find the kitchen by retracing last night’s steps, finding it somewhat more difficult to do so sober and in the light of day.  It’s easy enough to find—she continues down the hall until she reaches a large open space.  Part of the space serves as living room, part as dining room, and part as kitchen. Catching sight of this last, Victoria heads straight for the refrigerator.  Pulling it open, she is pleased to discover that, for a bachelor, Bucky appears to have a well-stocked refrigerator and kitchen.

Figuring that eggs, toast, and a couple varieties of meat are a good breakfast for just about anyone, she grabs said ingredients and proceeds to search the kitchen for the various tools and implements she needs.  Twenty minutes later, a delicious aroma begins to fill the apartment, along with the sizzling of bacon, ding of the toaster, and sounds of some of Victoria’s favorite music.  Bucky, roused by the smells and sounds coming from the kitchen, shuffles in, sweatpants slung low on his hips and hair pulled back in a low knot.

He slumps into a seat and groans, rubbing his eyes.  “Coffee?” Victoria asks from behind the kitchen counter.  He moans, which Victoria takes as an affirmative and proceeds to bring over a mug filled to the brim with coffee.  He grabs it like a life preserver and drains half of it in one gulp. “What do you want for breakfast?” she asks.  “We have scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, and bacon. If you want I bet I could whip up some pancakes real quick.”

Bucky takes one more sip of the coffee.  “You didn’t have to do this, you know,” he tells her.

“I know,” she smiles at him. “I wanted to.”

“Okay,” he smiles back, and his face lights up.  “I’d love some scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast.  Plates are in the cabinet to the right of the sink.”

“I found them already,” she laughs, and heads back to the kitchen to serve up food for herself and Bucky. She’s bringing their plates back to the table, along with more coffee for Bucky and a cup for herself when a figure fills the doorway.  She screams and nearly drops the plates.  “What are you doing here?!” she shouts.

Steve sighs. “Bucky, I hate you sometimes,” he says as he heads over to the kitchen.  “Every single goddamn time.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky puts a hand on Victoria’s arm.  “Steve’s my roommate.” Turning to Steve, he shrugs and adds “What can I say?  You have good taste.” He chuckles to himself and digs in to his food.


End file.
